Field
The present disclosure generally relates to tailored marketing.
Background
With the proliferation of the Internet, as well as the growing popularity of mobile communication devices, marketplaces in which deals (e.g., offers, recommendations, etc.) are exchanged (e.g., purchased, sold, traded, distributed, etc.) have grown over time. This “deals marketplace” has grown quickly, but has encountered a number of challenges. For example, deals are often poorly tailored to consumers (e.g., deals are irrelevant or less relevant to consumers), which may lead many consumers to opt out of receiving such deals and/or a tendency of consumers to “tune out” or ignore deals that are received. Similarly, processes associated with redemption and/or fulfillment of deals may be cumbersome, which may discourage consumers from receiving deals and/or necessitate tedious and/or expensive employee deal redemption training programs. In addition, merchants often find it difficult to accurately assess the return on investment (or ROI) associated with deals they have paid to have delivered to consumers. It would therefore be advantageous to have a system in which one or more merchants are able to accurately tailor relevant deals to one or more consumers. Likewise, it would be advantageous to have a system in which deal redemption and/or fulfillment are accomplished quickly and easily, and in which ROT may be measured.